Torbjorn Shatter-Shield
|Base ID = }} Torbjorn Shatter-Shield is the patriarch of Clan Shatter-Shield of Windhelm. Generally found in the Blacksmith Quarters of Windhelm's market district, Torbjorn serves as an Expert-trainer in Two-Handed. If the Dragonborn kills Nilsine in the Dark Brotherhood questline, Tova will commit suicide, leaving him as the only living member of the family. Background He is the husband of Tova and father of Nilsine. His second daughter, Friga, was murdered by The Butcher. Interactions A Few Words with You Scouts-Many-Marshes asks the Dragonborn to talk to Torbjorn about raising the Argonian dockworkers' wages. Rare Gifts Torbjorn requests an Amulet of Arkay, with the easiest one being found at Wayward Pass. Rise in the East Orthus Endario asks the Dragonborn to steal the logbook that the Shatter-Shields keep in their office right next door to the East Empire Company office. The Dragonborn may pickpocket the key from Torbjorn Shatter-Shield instead of picking a master-level lock. Quest all Drunks Have This is a radiant quest which requires the Dragonborn to give alcoholic beverages to several people. Conversations Criminal ties Torbjorn: "I've been meaning to speak to you, Niranye. Rumor is, you've got ties with the Thieves' Guild." Niranye: "One should never pay too much attention to rumors, Torbjorn. You have piqued my curiosity, however. Please, do continue." Torbjorn: "It's a bad time to be a criminal, what with these murders going on. In fact, thieves have been known to kill, if there's a profit in it. This war's been hard on all of us." Niranye: "Not that I'd know anything about it, of course, but it seems to me that the last thing a thieves' guild would want is to draw attention to itself." Torbjorn: "The eyes of the law are everywhere these days. The guards are looking for a killer, but who knows what else they might turn up? Good day." Mince pie Torbjorn: "I wanted to thank you again for the mince pie you sent over. It was delicious." Hillevi: "It was my pleasure, Torbjorn. I enjoy cooking, and after what you and Tova have been through, it was the least I could do." Torbjorn: "My little Friga loved to cook, but she was terrible at it. Then one day, out of nowhere, she made the most amazing leek soup. She watched while we ate it, and when she saw how much we loved it, she was... so proud..." Hillevi: "I... I'm so sorry, Torbjorn. You must be suffering terribly. I wish there was some way I could help." Torbjorn: "You've done more than enough already. You've been a good friend in a time of need, and we won't forget that. I'm sorry I lost myself for a moment there. I just need some time to get over the loss." Dialogue Rare Gifts "I'd appreciate if you don't bother my wife, Tova. She's still in mourning." :Your wife is in mourning? "Our little girl died recently. I've been shouldering my days with strong mead, but nothing gives my Tova peace. I've been looking for an Amulet of Arkay to remind my wife that our child is with the gods now, but I can't find one." ::That's too bad. "Aye." ::If I find one, I'll bring it to you. "Thank you." :::Here's an amulet of Arkay. "I hope Arkay grants my wife some comfort. Thank you. Here. I always pay my debts." A Few Words with You :You need to pay the Argonians a fair wage. :"Well, my friend, if you think those boots needs more coin, I'll make it happen. But I'm doing this for you, not them." (If "Rare Gifts" or "Quest all Drunks Have" is completed) or :"Those boots aren't worth the septims I do pay them. I'm not giving them coin I could give to good, Nord workers." ::They'll work harder if you pay them more. (Persuade) ::"Bold words, but true. Fine, you win. I'll pay the Argonians more coin." (success) or ::"They don't work now. Why should I waste more money?" (failed) ::What if I invest in their future? (Bribe) ::"Paying the wages yourself? Well, I won't say no to gold. By my family's honor, this money will go to the Argonian workers." (success) or ::"What future?" (failed) ::Pay them, or things will get ugly. (Intimidate) ::"Easy. Maybe I was being too harsh on them. By the honor of Clan Shatter-Shield, they will be paid fairly. You have my word." (success) or ::(Start a brawl) (failed) :::Victory. "Damn boot-lover." ::::You pay those Argonians fairly, or else. "I yield. By the honor of Clan Shatter-Shield, the Argonians will be paid as much as any other worker." ::Fine. Forget I asked. "That's what I thought." Quotes *''"Poor Nilsine has been wrecked since her sister was killed."'' *''"Seeing a good tavern brawl might be just the thing to lift my spirits."'' *''"Brond's one of the most savage fighters I've ever seen..."'' *''"Don't take anything for granted in life. Nothing lasts forever."'' *''"Both my daughters. Now my wife? How much is one man supposed to take?"'' ―If his wife and surviving daughter die. *''"Please forgive my mood. I'm still coming to terms with the death of my wife and daughters..."'' ―If his wife and surviving daughter die. *''"I'd appreciate if you don't bother my wife, Tova. She's still in mourning."'' ―If his radiant quest has not been completed. *''"It's all in the swing. Let me show you."'' ―Training in Two-Handed weapons. Trivia *Torbjorn calls his Argonian workers "Boots." *He mentions an unused character, Brond. Appearances * de:Torbjorn Schmetter-Schild es:Torbjorn Escudo Quebrado pl:Torbjorn Łamacz-Tarcz ru:Торбьорн Расколотый Щит Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Characters Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers